The Walking D
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 With their lives constantly on the line, it's hard to find time to tend to their own personal needs. This is what happens when Rick gets a new toy and has some time to himself.


**The Walking D**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for or are involved or affiliated with The Walking Dead. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**This story is the first of two planned stories based on TWD, this one is more just fun sex with no real continuity and the second, which will be published at a later date, will actually have a storyline as well as the fun sex.**

**Also this story is just for fun so for the sake of the story just imagine that every character from the show is in it all at once and no one has died.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

It was early afternoon and Rick was out checking the perimeter of the group's new camp.

They had set up camp in an open but surrounded patch of grass in the middle of the woods.

Tall trees and shrubs were dense around the clearing meaning it would be difficult for a walker to get into the clearing without making some noise if they managed to get through at all.

But Rick still wasn't taking any chances.

Once Rick had circled the camp, he noticed a small wooden building deeper into the woods.

There were no walkers in sight and he wasn't needed urgently in camp so he decided to go and investigate.

As Rick got closer, he heard the familiar snarl of a walker nearby, but the clanging metal sound that accompanied it alerted Rick that wherever it was it was clearly stuck.

The small wooden building appeared to be an abandoned shack, barely big enough to stand up in and only wide enough for a few people to fit in at a time.

But for all Rick knew there could have been a massive stash of supplies inside that a group had stockpiled.

Rick walked quietly to the shack, his hand on the hilt of the blade in his belt, ready for anything.

The snarling had gotten louder and Rick could tell the walker was just on the other side of the shack.

Rick pulled out his knife and tiptoed around the shack.

Like Rick had thought, the rotting corpse was entangled in barbed wire that was haphazardly nailed and taped to the shack wall.

Avoiding the walkers one free hand desperately trying to claw at Rick's flesh, Rick cleanly pushed the knife into the side of the Walkers skull.

Rick watched as the walker "died" and listened to the silence that filled the woods.

Rick wiped the blood from his knife on the walkers tattered shirt and slipped it back into his belt.

Once the obvious threat was eliminated, Rick was free to investigate inside the shack.

Rick held his ear up against the splintery wooden door and listened for any movement inside, but it was quiet.

Rick pushed his hand against the door but it was jammed against something.

He gave it a hard shove and the door flung inwards and a body tumbled aside.

Rick drew his gun as quick as a flash and aimed it at the body.

But it was clear he was dead.

Rick couldn't immediately tell if the man had died as a human or after turning but it didn't really matter anyway.

Rick stepped inside the shack.

Light from outside filtered in through cracks in the wall and decent sized hole in roof where it had collapsed inwards.

A thin grotty mattress covered in unknown stains sat against the left wall, on the right wall was a wobbly wooden table and nothing else.

Disappointed in his wasted efforts, Rick turned to leave when a flash of light from under the table caught his eye.

Rick squatted down slightly and noticed an old wooden chest tucked in underneath the table.

The chest had a dirty silver lock that was reflecting the light shining in.

If it wasn't for the reflection, Rick wouldn't have even noticed it was there.

The chest appeared to be made from the same dark wood that the shack was made out of.

Rick stepped deeper into the shack and bent over next to the table.

Rick reached under the table and grasped a rusted brass handle on the side of the chest.

He yanked it out and lifted it up onto the table for closer inspection.

The chest didn't look like anything much but you never know where you'll find something of value

The silver lock on the chest was definitely newer than the chest but it still looked a few years old at this stage.

Rick guessed it was used by someone at the beginning of the outbreak.

Despite the lock being a few years old, it was still doing its job.

Rick pulled on the lock but it wasn't budging.

Rick pulled out his knife and tried jimmying it off but he only nearly broke his knife.

Rick picked the chest up and threw it hard against the ground.

Bits of splintered wood flew in all directions as the chest exploded against the hard floor.

Rick squatted down and pushed some pieces of wood aside to reveal an item wrapped in a dirty white cloth and a piece of folded paper.

First, Rick picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it, revealing the message.

"I'm not built for this new world, I wish had more to offer to whoever finds this but it's the only thing that brought me joy. I guess it's a bit of a joke now but even if it makes you laugh…that means something good can still happen in this world, just not for me" Rick read the note quietly to himself.

Rick sighed, this wasn't the first kind of note he'd found like this but it was the first to harbour a mystery item.

Intrigued, Rick picked up the item wrapped in cloth.

It felt pliable but firm in his hand and the shape was long and rather thick.

Rick unwrapped the cloth and found himself holding a decently large flesh coloured dildo.

'Oh' Rick actually chuckled, which was something he hadn't done in a very long time.

'I guess you were right' Rick said, the item did bring him a fleeting moment of joy even if it was just a surprised laugh.

Rick stood there for a few minutes holding the dildo, telling himself it was time to head back to camp.

But for some reason, Rick couldn't seem to put it down.

Rick laughed at himself for being silly.

But he still didn't put it down.

Rick's mind began racing as he started having some questionable thoughts.

It had been so long since Rick had last cum, at least a month, maybe two.

And he hadn't held a dildo since before the outbreak.

This one made Rick think of his own he used to use regularly at his house.

Rick smiled at the memory and chuckled because he was sure that if he ever found his way back home, he'd find his dildo right where he hid it every time after he used it.

Rick used to always hide his dildo from Lori underneath a loose floorboard under the bed

Rick had to do it, who knows when he'd find the time alone again and even more when he'd ever find another dildo.

Rick walked over to the door and poked his head out, he scanned the surrounding trees and saw nothing but the breeze blowing through the trees and shrubs.

Closing the door, Rick placed the dildo on the table and started stripping off all of his clothes.

He stuffed his socks into his shoes and placed them beside the table, he took off his weapons and piled them on the table and finally made a neat pile of all of his clothes next to his weapons.

Rick's cock was swinging between his legs, semi-hard and growing every second.

Rick picked up the dildo and walked over to the mattress, it wasn't the nicest looking mattress he had seen but Rick had slept on a lot worse since all this started.

Rick sat down on the mattress that was actually surprisingly soft.

Well, soft compared to the wooden floor.

Rick crossed his legs on the bed and held the dildo firmly in his hand.

He brought the tip of the large dildo to his lips and opened his mouth slightly.

Rick immediately deep throated the entire shaft and started sucking on the dildo expertly like it was basic muscle memory.

Rick's cock pulsed at the memory of doing this to real cocks for what was now a long long time ago.

Rick hadn't been with anyone since the outbreak, only his right hand every few months when he got five minutes to himself.

So he was enjoying this immensely.

Once the dildo was nice and wet, Rick laid on his back and spread his legs open.

Rick sucked the head of the dildo for a few moments before taking it away.

Rick moved the dildo down towards his quivering hole and gently pressed the head inside.

'UUUUUUHHHH' Rick moaned, his eyes rolling back as he pushed the dildo into himself.

Rick didn't stop, inch after inch he impaled himself, never wanting it to end.

Finally, about 12 inches later, Rick felt the base of the dildo press against his hole.

'YEEEEESS OOOOOHHHHH' Rick cried out.

Rick didn't want the dildo to end, but now that it did, it meant he could really get going.

Rick slowly slid the dildo almost all the way out of his hole before pressing it back in slightly faster.

He repeated this action again and again, slowly gaining speed every time.

Rick squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his left fist into a ball as the pleasure overtook him.

Rick couldn't believe how he had lived without this for so long.

He'd forgotten how good it felt to feel so full.

Rick's hole enveloped the thick dildo effortlessly, it was not the first 12 inch monster to go up there.

Rick was now fucking himself at a quick speed, the sloppy sounds of his gaping hole filled the tiny shack and his moans quickly started echoing in the woods.

Rick knew he should be quiet but he couldn't stop himself, he hadn't felt this kind of pleasure since before the outbreak.

He switched hands not long after, holding the dildo in his left hand so he could use his right hand to stroke his own cock.

Rick jerked his cock furiously, arching his back and letting his legs spasm.

He wasn't going to last much longer, he was surprised he'd lasted this long at all.

'FUUUUUUCK' Rick cried out.

Rick's toes curled tightly and he balled his fists until his knuckles turned white.

He squeezed his eyes shut as his right leg spasmed.

Rick rammed the dildo deep into his ass and held it there as he erupted.

'OOOOOHHHHH YEEEEESSSSS AAAAAAAAHHHH' Rick moaned loudly as cum exploded from his cock.

Rick kept stroking his cock as rope after rope of warm white cum flew from his shaft and splattered down all around him.

Cum landed all over his chest and stomach, his thighs and all over the mattress around him.

Rick's chest was rising and falling fast as he came down from his high.

Sweat beaded on his forehead and down his back.

Rick let his arms and legs fall still while he regained his breath, he didn't remove the dildo from his ass.

After about ten minutes, Rick felt together enough to get up.

Rick still kept the dildo in his ass when he stood but he had to take it out to get dressed.

Rick slowly pulled the dildo from his hole, biting his bottom lip as he did before placing it on the table.

Looking down at the lifeless corpse of the man the dildo once belonged to, Rick bent down and tore away a piece of his ripped shirt.

'Sorry' Rick whispered as he used the shirt scrap to wipe the dildo clean,

Rick used his fingers to scoop up all of the cum from his body and sucked his fingers clean afterwards, savouring the taste of the cum on his lips and tongue and the feeling of it sliding down his throat made him want to cum again, even if it was just his own load.

But Rick didn't have time for round two yet, he had to get back.

Rick's cock hung between his legs, semi-hard and Rick guessed it wasn't going to go soft for the rest of the day after that experience.

Once Rick had put all of his clothes back on, he picked up the dildo and wrapped it back up in the piece of cloth it came in and stashed it under the table right at the very back.

He knew that unless there was an attack back at camp, either by humans or walkers, they were going to be staying there for the time being.

Which meant Rick was going to come back as soon as he could get away to have some more fun.

As Rick turned to the door to leave, he heard a twig snap outside, he became alert again and prepared to fight but he didn't hear anything else after that.

Rick had experienced immense pleasure that had numbed his senses more than he realised because he never saw the pair of eyes watching him from a hole in the wall the entire time.

That night back at camp, Rick slept soundly for probably the first time in years, dreaming of being fucked and sucking cocks.

The next morning, Rick slipped out of his tent early, most of the group were still asleep apart from a couple of early risers and the people on watch.

'Where are you off to?' Daryl asked Rick as Rick started walking away.

'Just want to stretch my legs and back, think I slept funny last night' Rick lied.

The only discomfort he was feeling was actually giving him pleasure, it was the feeling of having his hole freshly stretched.

Rick walked through the woods and arrived at the wooden shack not long after.

Rick smiled as he thought of the joy of experiencing the dildo again.

He stepped inside and saw that everything was how he left it.

He was thankful that no stray walkers had made their way in.

Rick went over to the table and bent over to retrieve the dildo.

But as much as Rick looked and felt around, the dildo had disappeared.

Rick stood up in shock, someone knew what had happened.

Rick suddenly realised that the sound of the twig snapping the day before must have been someone watching him and running away when he was leaving.

Rick sat on the edge of the mattress, holding his head in his hands.

He surprised himself that his biggest concern wasn't that someone had discovered what he was doing, but that his new favourite thing in the world had been stolen from someone inside his camp.

But who?

And why?

Rick didn't know but he was determined to get that dildo back.

When Rick made it back to camp, he was suddenly suspicious of everyone there.

Every move someone made or every time someone spoke, he watched them suspiciously.

Whoever was behind the theft was good at keeping quiet because Rick had no idea who was behind it…yet.

As the day wore on, Rick figured that whoever stole his dildo clearly wasn't doing it to humiliate him in front of the group.

So Rick guessed that whoever had stolen it was likely wanting to use it, which actually made Rick a little excited.

Maybe he wasn't the only one in this camp partial to a nice big cock.

'Are you ok?' Glenn asked Rick that afternoon.

A few people had noticed Rick was acting strangely all day

Rick didn't even seem to hear Glenn.

'Rick?' Glenn said.

'Huh…what? Oh, sorry…what did you say?' Rick jumped a little.

'I said are you ok?' Glenn repeated his question.

'Just fine, Glenn, just fine' Rick replied.

Glenn raised his eyebrow but didn't push it any further.

As darkness fell across the woods, some of the group were sitting around a low-burning fire.

The people on guard had large guns strapped to their waist and were patrolling the perimeter of the camp.

There had only been a couple of walker sightings all day but the group wasn't taking any chances with security.

They'd learned that the hard way.

Rick excused himself from the group early and retreated into his tent that he was sharing with Carl.

Rick didn't think he would find anything but he wanted to go through Carl's things just to see if the dildo was there.

Once inside the tent, Rick zipped the flap closed.

Carl only had a bag of items since no one in this new world really had many possessions for anything but survival.

Rick sat on the rolled out blanket they used for a bed and opened up Carl's bag.

There were some spare clothes, a knife, a couple tins of food but no dildo.

Rick sighed and put the bag back where he found it.

Not long after, Carl joined Rick in the tent.

The pair chatted for a few minutes but it wasn't a general father son chit chat.

They discussed perimeters and security and where there would head when this camp eventually became overrun.

It upset Rick that Carl had to grow up so fast but he didn't want to dwell on that now.

Rick's cock was rock hard and aching in his pants and his hole was practically begging to be filled again.

He'd gotten the taste for cock again and he couldn't let it go now.

Once Carl was asleep, Rick snuck out of the tent.

The fire was now a glowing pit of hot coals.

Daryl was sitting by the coals, tinkering with his crossbow.

'Daryl' Rick greeted.

'Rick' Daryl replied with a nod.

Rick took a seat across from Daryl and started poking at the hot coals with a stick.

'Anything to report?' Rick asked.

'Nah…Glenn headed off into the woods about half hour back' Daryl noted.

'What? Why?' Rick questioned.

'Dunno, said he was checking something out, wanted to be alone' Daryl replied.

It was Glenn, it had to be, there was no other explanation for it.

'Right, I might head out and check on him' Rick said casually.

'Yep' Daryl said, not looking up from his crossbow.

Rick nodded to Abraham on guard duty as he made his way out into the woods.

It was a clear night so it was relatively easy to see, but it was cold.

Moonlight shimmered in through the trees, illuminating his path to the shack.

Rick saw the shack further up in the distance and slowed down.

He walked carefully and quietly up to the shack, he couldn't hear anything and the door was closed.

Once Rick was right up next to the shack, he looked through a gap in the wall.

Firstly, he saw the dead body of the dildos previous owner, he saw the table and the splintery remains of the wooden chest and finally his eyes landed on the mattress.

Rick walked around to the door and pushed his way in and looked at the mattress.

There was no on in sight, but sitting on the mattress was his large dildo.

Rick pulled out his knife, someone was having fun with him.

Rick pushed the door closed behind him and went to pick up the dildo.

He looked around the room and nothing had changed but he knew someone had been here.

Rick didn't know what this person was playing at but after a few minutes of silence, he guessed they had gone.

Rick wasn't sure if Daryl had been the one to do this and lie about Glenn, or if Glenn was actually behind it or if Glenn was actually just checking something out.

Or if someone else was behind it entirely.

He didn't know and it was getting more and more frustrating by the second but he didn't want to get himself too worked up.

Rick took a deep breath and relaxed.

Rick knew he probably shouldn't but just holding the dildo in his hand made him ache with longing.

'Fuck it' Rick whispered to himself.

Whoever was doing this didn't seem to be life-threatening…so far.

Rick stripped away all of his clothes and hopped onto the mattress.

Like the day before, Rick started with lubing up the dildo using his mouth and throat before inserting it into his ass.

Rick quickly got into a steady rhythm of fucking himself and jerking off.

But suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping from outside made Rick freeze.

Rick's heart pounded in his chest but he didn't move.

Rick suddenly felt very exposed and very turned on.

He didn't turn to look but he could feel that a pair of eyes were watching him through the wall.

Someone was out there and they seemed to be enjoying the show.

Rick didn't know if they knew he knew they were there but he kept going.

Rick started fucking the dildo into his ass deeper and harder and jerked his cock slowly but gaining speed every second.

'Uhhhh' Rick allowed himself to moan softly.

Rick was still very aware that someone was watching him but he didn't know who or what their intentions were.

As time wore on, Rick was feeling hornier and dirtier and when Rick got into that mood he did things he never would have imagined himself doing.

'How about instead of watching me you come in and give me a real cock to work on?' Rick said aloud.

Silence followed.

A moment later, the person outside the wall clearly knew their cover was blown and made no attempts to lighten their footsteps as they walked around to the door.

Rick held his breath as the door slowly swung open and the man behind it all stepped inside.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Let me know who you think was behind the door, remember it can be anyone (male) from any season.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


End file.
